PsychoGame
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: With concepts similar to Liar Game but much more dangerous and challenging - a brand new game is set! Do you dare to participate in the Psycho Game where death awaits the losers... Uploaded for a friend Agnes.V - not written by me
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Alice…Alice…Alice..."

Though these apparent tears were flowing from my eyes, I remained stood as a still statue. Oblivious of the emotions that spread through me as I witnessed the scene of this man's arrest, there was a strong compelled feeling that told me to remain ignorant of his desperate cries. He was being dragged out the door, with effort from the police that arrested him, yet he still stared into my eyes and cried out the name Alice, my name. Instinct took hold of me that once, as I tried reaching him with my little hands, but it never reached, because he was already taken away by justice. What came after was my father's strong pair of arms wrapping around me, calming me and eluding everything…

That was a vivid memory of Alice Ernst, the age of 6, my own recall.

_(Throwing it behind me for years, I had not anticipated that this man would come back and dominate my future, placing me as a pawn in a game…)_

_--- --- ---_

Nonchalantly, the coarse, rigid walls of the prison retreated into the drape of shadows, as the dim torch-light skewered its surface. Certainly, these scarred walls were more pleasant than the corrupt inhabitants that abide within its dwelling, that claim to be human. The air was foul, often filled with the aroma of fresh flesh ripped from an overly-shrewd victim. Life was always a stolen bet.

Within this endless and deepest burrow, the tip-tapping rhythm created by the footsteps of the officials, as they filed into the prison, inevitably alerted the lurking beasts. Their white suites embossed out of the blackness, showing the difference, enraged the fallen ones. Reverberating behind each individual chamber, were sounds of dripping blood, banging of the steel bars and strains against the iron chains. Often accompanying this range of ear-tearing noise were the callous shrieks such as, "I'm innocent," or "Let me out," or "I'll escape and kill you," but definitely "I'm NOT a Psycho!"

Although in this prison, these cries were always to be heard every second of the day, they ceased as the moderator glided in, the heels clicking with each step she took. The prisoners were silent and only awaited their chance.

"Have we retrieved our items yet?" the moderator asked, her voice loud and commanding.

One of the officials in white stepped forward, "Moderator huh, well as you can see, we're almost done-"

"_Almost_," the moderator quoted, _"almost_- isn't good enough. I want the prisoners ready in 5mins time; we've no time to play."

"Even though these items are to be used, why are we in such a rush?"

The moderator leered at her subordinate, her eyes flashing with craze excitement, "the invitation has already been sent to the players. The Psycho-Game Tournament is about to start… the most dangerous game ever…"


	2. Invitation

Invitation

Wildly running around the kitchen, spilling water everywhere, knocking the pans on the floor, almost burning down the whole house - that clumsy girl would be me, Alice Ernst. The _'Raging Princess' _is what all my friends, neighbours and co-workers call me, though I can't say I'm proud of this nickname. It's not because I'm clumsy thats the reason they call me this, it's the way I just charge into things without thinking, which is a troublesome personality of mine. Hastily, packing the lunch made for father, I glanced at the clock hanging on the pale-cream coloured wall and couldn't help but utter a "damn". Late again. So, my irritation accumulated when the post arrived as I approached the front door.

As if racing for my life, I scooped up the pile of freshly delivered letters and flicked through them to see if there was anything urgent. That's when I noticed the odd looking matchbox. A medium, shiny, black coloured matchbox with the words;

_Psycho-Game To: A.E _

imprinted in gold on the front. It felt surprisingly heavy as I picked it up and turned it around. There was nothing else written on the box making it impossible to know who sent it, but _To: A.E, _was it referring to me, Alice Ernst? Curiosity taking over, I slid off the cover of the matchbox. Inside was a folded black paper and a rock. Assuming the black paper was a letter of some kind I unfolded it.

The gold writing on it read:

_Welcome To The Psycho-Game Tournament_

_By Opening and Viewing the contents of this invitation, you are accepting to participate within this game. As from this point on, all rules to the game apply and must not be breached, or the office will not be responsible for any consequences. Withdrawal is also prohibited - unless you win! _

_Along with this invitation you are provided with 50 million pounds. When the game ends, in 2 hours time, you will have to return..._

I dropped the paper, alarmed by the ringing noise coming from my coat pocket. "Father-"

"What do you mean father? I'm starving here. Alice if your busy then you should..."

"Daddy, it's fine, I was about to leave the house," I answered in a childish pleading voice, partly hoping for him to forgive me, for the 5th time this week.

"What were you doing?" he asked with a hidden worried tone.

I looked at the black piece of paper on the floor, then stared at the rock and matchbox for seconds. "Nothing," I replied truthfully, "I'll be there soon, see you then."

I replaced the paper back into the matchbox with the rock and threw it into the bin as I left the house. 50 million pounds, Psycho-Game Tournament, what a joke? No one would care about this, rather who would fall for such a stupid prank? There will be no consequences, none at all.

--- --- ---

Light was quickly fading as the sun stole itself away in the approaching grey clouds. Alice sprinted across the streets as soon as she left the bus, feeling guilty for being late yet again. She was delayed even further since the bus was full, meaning her father would only have 10 more minutes of lunch time left by the time she arrived, if she could. Alice looked ahead of her and was pleased to see she was really going to arrive, just around the corner is where her father works.

Hitting the standing crowd of people before the cafe, Alice fell to the floor and decided to sit still for a few seconds, pressing her right palm over her chest as she heavily breathed. Once she regained some strength from the drastic run, she took in her surroundings properly.

There was definietely a abnormal amount of people crowding around the cafe. Alice pushed through the crowd, all whilst her heart was racing even quicker than it was when she was running, getting more and more desperate as she took in what the spectators were saying,

"I think the victim has a daughter-"

"-a worker from the cafe who was on lunch-break-"

"-poisoned, from food-"

"How'd it happen?"

"Apparently, he was waiting for his daughter to give him lunch..."

The murmuring and whispers ceased within the crowd of on-lookers as all their curious gazes seeked out the voice of the heart-broken girl, as she screamed, "father," and all witnessed Alice shaking the unmoving body of the poisoned man.

"What happened? Father, Father, please wake up," Alice cried with sorrow and despair. She held onto her fathers numb hands as he was carried to the ambulance, ignoring the stare of the unwanted crowd. "Its still warm, please stay warm," Alice chanted, gripping onto his hand tighter.

Alice was about to enter the ambulance when a hand grabbed from behind, pushing her away. The push was so forceful, Alice fell to the floor again, but more painfully. The sudden jolt she felt from hitting the hard surface of the road caused her to have a split second of dizziness, in which she heard a deep male voice say, "this girl won't be accompanying her father to the hospital."

She couldn't believe it. What was going on? Alice stood as quick as she could and tried chasing after the already driven-away ambulance with her father in. What now?

A surge of panic rushed through Alice as she looked around for a possible way to catch up. The hospital was quite a distant from here, it'll take too long if she ran and she wasn't confident she could still do that.

It was at that moment, she heard the same deep male voice that told the ambulance to leave, talk beside her, "A.E - I'll drive you to the hospital with one condition. Let me win this round of the Psycho Game..."

Alice turned around and stared at the young man standing besides her. "No way..." was all she could gather strength to say.


	3. The Game Is Real

The Game Is Real

Windowless and walls completely painted black, with a long sofa that stretches along the back wall, before the mass multiple screens that flared, giving the only light to the room, it was called the 'Motions Room', where the moderators simply watched.

One of the moderators stirred, breaking the soothing silence, "another game ended already. It's too quick. Where's the thrill?"

The women angled her gaze to look at her partner. Leaving her seat, she stood, heels clicking on the wooden floor as she stepped before him, "you're too short-sighted Joe." She turned and concentrated on the many screens on the wall. "This is only the first half of the introductory round; whether they are suitable to participate in the Psycho Game, is still uncertain." A smile crept upon her face, "That being said, this game will surely progress, so I suggest you watch on. See," she pointed to one of the LCD screens, "the last chosen participants are about to start the final game to this half round."

Joe Howard laughed as he looked from the screen and back at her, with a gaze of certainty too, "it will progress, I'm certain too. It's because you said it, Maggie Sistine. However, you've messed this one up. Those two are the worst matched – that girl will surely lose, in ability."

Maggie casually walked to the door and before leaving the room, she gave her own prediction, "A.E will definitely survive to the first round of Psycho-Game and so will her opponent – D.J."

Upon hearing Maggie's prediction, Joe stood up with disbelief, unsure whether to go after his partner. He decided to remain and watch, _'What are you planning? A.E and D.J – can it be, they are the ones that'll eventually reach… Impossible!' _

--- --- ---

Alice couldn't control the shaking body of hers, staring at the young man before her, whose face she can't even see, as the party-mask covered it entirely. The closeness allowed Alice to faintly make out the lingering scent of flowers coming from him. Though a sweet and luring scent he gave off, Alice stepped away from him, like he was a monster - he was. She clenched her fists and composed herself, calming down.

"What do you want?" Alice asked weakly, all the while analysing her surroundings, with the thought of seeing her father as quick as she can.

The masked man took a step towards Alice before someone shouted, "be careful of him, get away from the masked man, he was the one who poisoned your father, run away-," and Alice darted between the dispersing crowd, away from the crime scene.

Completely ignorant of the world around her, Alice blankly ran to the hospital. It felt as though it was a run of eternity but when she eventually arrived, her emotions returned at the sight of her motionless father. Alice's hands were shaky but her grip upon the doctors white robe was strong, "tell me my father isn't-"

The doctor tapped her hands, to comfort her, "please don't be shocked. We tried all we could for him but the poison used can't be identified, we didn't know how to treat it."

"N-NO, doctor, doctor its a mistake it must be..."

"Please calm down miss. The poison - its effect doesn't seem completely fatal. Your father is barely alive, but - he is. Only he may not wake up at all..."

Nothing more was needed and she let go of the doctor, letting him leave the room. To Alice, the fact that her father was still alive was a blessing, even if it meant for him to continously sleep till death really takes him. She knelt silently beside her fathers bed, resting her head upon his hand, "thank-god!" Her hazel eyes were drowned within its own flowing tears. The tranquility around her was soothing and it calmed her, allowing her heart to adjust to the sadness. It must've been 20 minutes or more that Alice remained in the same position, her senses already numb from drifting away into the dpeths of her blank mind, that she was not prepared for his arrival.

The sound of the door closing, the lock clicking, footsteps approaching, Alice was only aware of him, when he suddenly spoke, "We've got business."

Strangely, Alice was not scared, her body was stiff but otherwise, she was calm. There was no point in running away, so instead she'd just accept death with open arms and gratitude. Alice turned and leered at the masked young man, her voice full of confidence, clear and focussed, "show your face, coward. Are these the best tricks you can pull?"

"I'm not pulling any tricks," the young man firmly replied, removing his mask to reveal his face.

Alice let out a small gasp. A confident expression far superior to hers, set upon a handsome face. Judging by his looks, he was young like Alice, probably only a little older, 26 at the most. He took a step away from the locked door, "I was being careful, anything can happen in a game with such rules."

"Stop talking about a game I don't even know of. What do you want? If your here to kill me then do it already."

"Don't you want to save your father?" he asked. A question he knew, that would throw his opponent into another turmoil of conflicting decisions. He saw it in her response, she was beginning to break apart like before. He assessed her as she returned to his question, "Enough, why us? We don't even know you- what did you do to my father? Answer me, WHY?" Desperacy was the key to her downfall in this game. As long as this girl remained desperate, her thoughts will never be clear and she would never be able to thoroughly analyse the actual situation. There wasn't much time to waste. Only 15 minutes left before the game ends. He replied, "I'm not obliged to answer your questions, however, I am going to offer you a choice, a chance to rescue your father from death."

"Anything. If you are going to keep your word then I'll do anything. Name your condition," Alice demanded.

"Its simple, I'm sure you know what this is" he said, pulling out a black matchbox from his jacket, "I want to win the Psycho-Game."

Recognising the object in his hand, Alice felt a rush of dismay flood through her body. The same black matchbox with the words; Psycho-Game imprinted in gold on the surface. Until this moment, she had disregarded this so called game, thinking it was a prank, but now it seems she was wrong. "I didn't know this game was for real. I didn't even look at the instructions, in such a case, haven't you already won?"

He gave a small smile, "I would've preferred to win this round with more effort. It seems your just going to consent to losing. All you have to do is sign the contract."

"Contract?"

He took the black paper from within the matchbox and directly handed it to her. This time Alice read it properly:

_Welcome To The Psycho-Game Tournament_

_By Opening and Viewing the contents of this invitation, you are accepting to participate within this game. As from this point on, all rules to the game apply and must not be breached, or the office will not be responsible for any consequences. Withdrawal is also prohibited - unless you win! _

_Along with this invitation you are provided with 50 million pounds. When the game ends, in 2 hours time, you will have to return a total of 100 million pounds. _

_If you are able to return 100 million pounds, the office will grant you a winning prize money of 70 million pounds. If you are unable to return 100 million pounds by the end of the game, you'll be in debt of 100 million pounds._

_BE CERTAIN WE WILL DO ANYTHING TO COLLECT THE DEBTS!_

_RULES:_

_The time limit is 2 hours. _

_You may use any method to obtain 100 million pounds (the office will gaurantee all players safety from illegal doings and any other harm during the course that you are participating in the game) _

_We'll allow you to take money from another player._

_Information of player: A.E_

_- A.E delivers lunch everyday at 13:10 to the Royal Cafe on Parliment Street JK8 9OP._

Alice's hand shook momentarily. So, A.E really did mean her - Alice Ernst. The information on the paper simply gave her an uneasy feeling, who ever set the game up, or whatever this office is, they seem to have substantial information on her. Inhaling, she continued to read:

_There is no need to physically obtain the 50 million pounds from the other player. As long as A.E signs below, the contract is established._

_A.E agrees to the terms of this contract and therfore consent to giving D.J the 50 million pounds obtained from the office._

"Well, now you know how the game works-"

"You poisoned my father for this purpose," Alice turned confronting D.J. "You did it to make sure I'd sign this contract."

D.J knew he needed to watch her closely, keeping eye contact with her, making sure she couldn't dismiss his offer, but he stole a glance at his watch anyway. 3 minutes left. Tapping his fingers on his own folded arms, he answered with a rushed tone, looking at her again, "Sign it or let your father die. I won't wait anymore."

"I won't," Alice calmly said. "Save my father first and then I'll sign. When I see my father getting better, I'll sign this contract."

D.J stared at her. There wasn't a trace of desperacy in her as there was before. He fully understood, if she was to be calm now, he'd loose. Did she figure out what the real situation was and that it was actually equal in terms of who had the upper hand. There was 40 seconds left. He couldn't loose this game, he'd have to push her on and prevent her from thinking straight. He had to try, "Your not in the position to tell me what to do, if you won't sign then your father will-"

He turned to look at the door, hearing the lock click. It was too late. He backed away as a woman with two men stepped into the room. The two men, wearing white suits seemed to be the womans body-guard. D.J watched as one of them closed the door.

The woman spoke, "My name is , one of the moderators of Psycho-Game. I'm here to retrieve the 100 million pounds as expected. I hope by now, both of you are aware, that this game is definately real and you are dealing with a powerful organisation that certifies this games exsistence."


	4. Defraud Hope

Defraud Hope

Seeing that the players preferred to remain silent, Maggie Sistine continued to speak, breaking the peace within the room, although knowing her presence was somewhat intimidating to them, "2 hours has been used up, and I'm here to certify the results. We kept a tag on both of you and made sure the time limit is precise. Both invitations were sent at the exact same time and both of you, as the office witnessed, opened them at the same time."

"You were spying on us all along," D.J. questioned, eyeing Maggie carefully.

"Within the game, your collaboration is appreciated." She glanced at both of the unmoving players. Eventually she turned to face D.J. "Congratulations, Daye Jackron, this half round goes to you."

Daye Jackron stopped breathing for an instance. Did he hear wrong? Was there a mistake? He'd won, but how? He kept his attention focussed on that girl ever since he first met her, constructing the story and making sure she'd fall to her blinding emotions, but in the end, she didn't sign. There was only a mere split second that he'd lost focus on her, when he was checking the time. If his deductions aren't wrong then, that girl must've done something then. Daye kept himself composed, the results were the results, and he only needed the promised prize now, "when do I get the money?"

"You're not surprised?" Maggie asked, "You don't question my announcement when you were assuming that it didn't work? You don't want an explanation?"

"You said I won and that's it. There's no need for me to know anything else-"

Maggie laughed, "Oh, but you do. For future basis to winning, it is a necessity to know your opponent thoroughly." She motioned at the idle girl, "Alice Ernst, you were quite desperate weren't you, till the very end?"

_Alice Ernst_, Daye recited in his mind, that's her name. He turned to look at Alice for the first time ever since the moderator arrived. It made him feel perturbed, that it was an expression not of defeat but of composure and a hint of desperate wrong hope. She walked over towards him, placing the signed contract in his hands, asking from him for the impossible, "I lied at the last minute. When you looked at the time, I signed it, but then I realised you didn't notice. I thought if I kept you thinking I hadn't signed, I could force you to save father quicker. But it doesn't matter. The game's over and you've won, I've done my part of the deal so-"

Daye backed away from Alice, knowing the worst was for the best, hurting her with the truth was one way to at least make her realise this world was foul, just like him. He let out a deliberate laugh of ridicule, "how naïve. Did you honestly believe I'd be able to save your father, when I don't even know what poison was used? I'll tell you this now, everything I've said was all a lie," he watched Alice closely as her body began to quiver, her expression of shock, a reaction he expected and wanted. "From the start, everything was a lie to get you to sign the contract and allow me to win. Thank you for taking on my debt. I'll pray for your reunion with your father in heaven."

Not looking at her again, he walked straight past the moderator towards the door, he knew very well that Alice was broken, her hope and ability to trust people. He wasn't proud to be the one to destroy her, but her naivety was reminding venom to his disgraceful past.

"I shall notify you on the next half round of the introductory game and award the prize at the very end," Maggie said, watching him back as he opened the door. Daye replied with a simple nod.

But before he completely left, he said his last words to Alice, knowing they won't meet again, it was meant to be a kind warning, "My motive was clear from the start but you were too blinded by your own trauma. In this world, never trust anyone, that's the vital rule to survival. Alice Ernst, blame yourself for being cheated. Learn from it." Daye exited the room, his footsteps diminished with each step away.

--- --- ---

Alice dropped to the floor, her tears spilling out uncontrollably. It was as if she was stabbed in the heart by Daye Jackron as he admitted he was cheating her for his win. She'd placed all hope in him, strongly believing that he could save his father, now it was all over, for her as well. A debt of 100 million pounds was impossible.

_A debt, money, where was the money she was supposedly given?_ Alice suddenly questioned, thinking to herself, _this didn't make sense; she was given 50 million pounds…_ She wiped her tears, though more came to dampen the skin of her cheeks again. "W-where is the money?" she asked in a quivering voice, not turning to look at the moderator.

Maggie knelt down before Alice, taking out a stone that looked exactly like the one Alice received with the matchbox. She placed it on the floor and took out a device of some kind that produced a red light upon the rock. Alice watched intently and gasped as it split apart. Maggie took hold of one half of the stone, revealing the rich green colour within the rock to Alice, "it's Jade, my dear, a very expensive type of gem. As you may see, the colour is extremely rich, the stone you were given is worth exactly 50 million pounds."

Alice didn't move. She didn't respond, rather, she didn't know how to respond. Being dragged into a game of nonsense, being cheated and robbed of innocence and trust by the one person she placed her entire hope in, learning she had thrown 50 million pounds away and now understanding that she will be in debt to a dangerous organisation – it was too much. Giving up and dying along with her father may be her only solution left. The thought of death was now strangely tempting. Her life from the point Daye Jackron had declared he was lying meant her father would be leaving this world soon; there was nothing left to make her stay. Alice closed her eyes, dried of tears, no more could fall, how pitiful? It was the following words of the moderator that snapped her away from the idea of death as a solution, a more alluring offer, in which she simply replied, "YES. I will participate."

Maggie Sistine smiled upon hearing the strong, determined YES from Alice. She stood up, outstretching her hands to Alice, in which she took, "Alice Ernst, I welcome you to the second round of the introductory round of Psycho-Game. You will be playing the Comrade Game."


	5. Comrade Game Pt 1

Comrade Game Pt.1

"If you're wondering, my name is Maggie Sistine," the Moderator said.

Alice didn't reply. Silently and patiently, she continued to follow the Moderator of Psycho-Game, Maggie Sistine. She didn't really know this woman but it seemed she was one of the business types who could display authority, and is ruthless to do what has to be done, making Alice recall their previous conversation;

"_I can tell by this defeated look of yours, you think death is a solution right? Don't be stupid; don't be more than what you already are, Alice Ernst. I can help you, take revenge. This loss and trauma will fade once vengeance is granted, wouldn't it?"_

"_Revenge," Alice questioned, "Against whom?" _

"_Of course, revenge against Daye Jackron." _

"_But he already won…"_

"_Not quite, continue participation in the Psycho-Game Tournament and being his opponent. This time, crush him for your own satisfaction. What do you say? You might be able to save your father still - if you defeat him, the office may help."_

_Alice turned to look at Maggie. What else can she loose now? She cleared her throat and answered, "YES. I will participate."_

The memory ended. Back then Alice was over-taken by the word revenge, not knowing since when, that word sounded so attractive. Obviously, she had no confidence in winning, but if she could face him once more, maybe – deep down, Alice still hoped he could help her father, no matter how stupid she is for thinking this way. She wanted to believe, for her father's sake. Alice took her eyes off from the moderator for the first time, though her vision was never focussed on her, upon entering a lift, after leaving her father's room to follow her. It looked as though the next game was taking place somewhere in the hospital as the numbers went up.

"You're not going to ask for more information?" Maggie queried breaking the silence.

"You said my opponent is still Daye Jackron, that's enough."

The lift came to a halt. Alice's vision focussed on one person's back as she entered the corridor, Daye Jackron. Let this game start again, fairly, was what she thought.

"You've been waiting…" Maggie began, only to be cut short by Daye's furious outbreak of questioning.

"What is the meaning of this? My opponent is still her-"

"Mr Jackron, are you complaining because you are no longer certain you can win the same girl you cheated previously. If so, I'll make confirmations that you're withdrawing on the condition that you won't receive any prize money," Maggie said with a voice of certainty and a hint of excitement.

Daye laughed, "Bring it on. Start the next game."

He glanced at Alice who returned to him, a look of determination also. Maggie smiled; proud of obtaining the very results she wanted. She stood before the two, "Welcome to the Comrade Game."

Two men in white suites entered from each end of the corridor, dragging along with them a big black board, each placing it so that the area was completely blocked off and secluded, making it like a small room, in where Alice, Daye and Maggie stood. A screen was placed behind Maggie as another masked man in white went to stand next to her holding a black box, with a slit at the top.

"Listen carefully to the rules, this game is simpler than you think," Maggie began to explain, "it can end in one round instantly, however if results require, it shall be continued, but the maximum for this game is 3 rounds." Maggie took out 2 black cards, "each player will have two cards for each round. One card says, Trust, the other Not Trust. The box at the front is where you will vote placing only one of the two cards."

"What are we voting on?" Alice asked as she looked at the two black cards.

"For each round, you are to vote whether to trust your opponent or not."

Alice gasped. There was no way either her or Daye would vote for Trust in any of the 3 rounds, it was obvious, and so, what was the point to the game? As Alice was thinking this through, Daye asked for the most obvious, "I'm assuming there are conditions to winning."

Maggie smiled, "very perspective. Please look at the screen behind me," she instructed, moving out the way. The black screen lit up with white words stating the rules to the game:

A DRAW:

Both players vote NOT TRUST

(the game shall continue, however after 3 rounds and players still both vote NOT TRUST then - BOTH players loose!)

Loose:

You LOOSE if you vote TRUST and your opponent votes NOT TRUST (the game will end automatically with this result!)

To WIN:

BOTH players vote TRUST (therefore both payers will win and the game ends directly)

YOU vote NOT TRUST and your opponent votes TRUST (the game will end automatically with this result!)

"As I've said, this game is very simple is it not?" Maggie chuckled, "well, it would've been simple if you two did trust eachother. The time limit to vote is 15 minutes. Throughout the process of the game, you are prohibited to speak with eachother. During after you two have voted, you two can communicate for 3 minutes," she glanced at the two idle players before her, "breaking the rules means you'll loose straight away and of course, loosing also means a further debt of 20 million pounds. If there are no more queries, please would both of you step behind the black boards that close off this area."

Alice watched as Daye immediately walked to the left side of the corridor, the black board rotating to reveal a gap that he slipped through and disappear into. Alice turned to the right side of the corridor and did the same. She turned back to stare at the black board that separated her from where the moderator and Daye Jackron was. "Why, why didn't he bother trying to speak to me?" Alice whispered to herself, "is he that certain of winning..."

For what seemed like eternity, Alice waited and kept asking herself the same few questions; why is she playing this game again? How can she get Daye Jackron to tell her what she wants (still believing he had an answer)? How can she win? How is he going to win? Was he really that confident? How can she repay the debt of 100 million pounds or would she have to? Is her father going to be alright?

The gap opened up and Maggie's helper, as Alice called the white dressed men with masks, breaking her trail of thoughts, presetned her the two promised voting cards and disappeared again. She stared at the card and realised at the corner, the letters A.E. was also printed. A precaution against cheating. Alice gripped at the card that had TRUST written on it. "Am I ever going to place this in...?" She folded it.

The gap opened again, this time the helper whispered, "it's time for you to place your vote."

Alice inhaled deeply and followed the helper back into the voting area, where Maggie and Daye awaited. She stepped up to the box and placed the folded card in, handing the other one to the helper. Maggie opened the box and extracted from it the two votes. "Please concentrate on the screen, the results to this round..."


End file.
